walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (Comic Series)
Dwight is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Little detail is known about Dwight's life before the apocalypse, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Sgt. Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retires with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intel on the Saviors as possible. The Saviors' Reign Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to him, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight overhearing it fall, turns around but doesn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, he continues onward. Later on at a Savior outpost, Dwight is met by a Savior who tells him that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it until the other Savior has Paul brought before them. Dwight recognizes him and realizes that the Alexandria Safe-Zone isn't going to co-operate like they agreed to. He has Paul tied up and intends to bring him back to Negan, saying that he's 'going to have a lot of questions for you.' Once the Saviors reach their base, an abandoned foundry, Dwight realizes that Paul has escaped. Afraid of what would happen if Negan found out, Dwight urges the other Savior with him to not say a word about this to Negan. Negan then comes out and is surprised to see Dwight since he was informed that the latter had been killed during the attack on the Safe-Zone. Dwight claimed that the rumors 'were grossly exaggerated', but Negan insults him by saying that 'there's always a next time I suppose.' Dwight is then seen attacking Carl after Carl had ambushed and killed several of the Saviors, but Negan tells him to stop. During the 'ceremony' of Mark getting his face burned after having an affair with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen looking at each other longingly, hinting that Dwight had this happen to him as well. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Negan Dwight and Negan seem to have a tense relationship. As both seem to dislike the other to a point. This is seen when Negan comments on Dwight's return and how he can always try next time to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, which resulted in heavy casualties and Dwight's capture. Dwight shows a look of disgust towards Negan after this. Dwight also seems to be intimidated by Negan, as he decides not to tell him about Paul's escape, in fear of Negan's wrath. It's implied that Dwight received the "iron" from Negan, the reason for their tense relationship. Sherry It is possible that Dwight and Sherry may have had a relationship before the apocalypse or during the apocalypse. When Mark is getting burned on his face by a heated iron for having sex with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen staring at each other longingly, implying the same situation may have happened to them since half of Dwight's face is also burnt. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: Trivia *Dwight is the figure featured on the cover of Issue 101. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional, despite the scarring on his face. Although it's possible that the one in his left eye is irritated or slightly damaged due to the burns, which could explain why his left eye is usually seen tearing up. He also is shown using drops on his left eye in Issue 103. *It is highly likely that Dwight received his trademark scarring after the apocalypse began, as it is shown to have had little treatment which would have been available before hand (such as grafts or even proper bandaging). *Dwight, along with Negan, were the first of the infamous Saviors to be named. ** He was the first Savior to appear and then be named. *Dwight's appearance bears similarities to the Batman villain, Two-Face. *Negan and Dwight are the only Saviors who have killed people in Rick's group (Glenn and Abraham). *Dwight is the second person to be kept prisoner in the Safe-Zone, the first one being Paul Monroe. *In Issue 104, Dwight chooses not to reveal to Negan that Paul Monroe escaped, due to the fear of Negan's wrath. This is similar to how Merle Dixon decides not to tell The Governor about Michonnes's survival, for the same reason.Volume 18 - Issue 104 Season 3, Episode 6 - "Hounded" *Dwight had his faced burned by Negan, as implied in Issue 105. *In Issue 104, when Negan mentions his wives while with Dwight. Dwight is shown for a brief panel glaring at the mention. It is later implied in Issue 105 that one of Negan's wives may have been Dwight's partner before they became Negan's wife, due to his facial burns -- a punishment for any woman cheating on Negan that is inflicted on the man they were with -- and the longing stare one of the wives gives him. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists